P-73
Plane 73 is only accessible under supervision, after informing The Chair, and with appropriate safety measures. See file P-73.3 for further details. If any effects similar to P-73 are encountered this should be reported to the Chair and the committee dedicated to the investigation into P-73, Gofannons Carpenters, are to be informed with due haste. - Dr Bourbon Plane 073: "At first glance Plane 73 seems to be inhabited by typical Tier 1 societies. However the first thing our Associate (numbers not listed at Associate’s request) noticed when exiting the Rift was a huge central pillar at the Horizon, which the Associate described as, ‘It was the tallest building I have ever seen. It must have been over a kilometer in height. But it is hard to say as the foliage is on par with those of fossils from our Pleistocene Era. Not sure but the trees might have reached at least 80 meter. Maybe taller ... Most plants were huge in comparison to what I am used to. And the animals, I think we spotted a herd of Mammoth like creatures and at a settlement we saw the skull of what looked like one of those long fanged cats they discovered in the states ... Yes, the Tower. Its features are hard to make out. I think it was on the mainland, across what I guess is our English Channel ... Weird thing is, the local populace is, well, Primitive. Somewhere around our bronze age level of development. They speak a form of Gallic and their symbolism resembles that of pagan cultures. They have this odd fascination with spiders though. Unfortunately I was not fluid enough to discuss the Tower with them ... Even from this distance it’s obvious the tower is more advanced than the cultures we have encountered before… But, In hindsight it is easy to explain were the difference in technology happened, because… Well, because of what happened to us... Speaking of which, we will be anonymous in these records right?" Discovery: P-73 was discovered after a brief stay by Associates █ and ██ on Plane 73. It started innocently enough with buttons falling off, or degraded parts of their gear coming undone. During their third day, the problem escalated. Metal parts in the equipment had corroded overnight. Synthetic items, like bakelite, became extremely brittle and broke under the least of stress. Also, synthetic cloth started to degrade. When the Associates noticed ███████████ they abandoned what was left of the camp and ran for the rift. By the time they traversed the rift, back to Atlas, only Associates ██████████████ had remained mostly intact. Associate ███ mostly pure cotton belongings suffered little under the effects of what we now refer to as P-73. But most of her weapons and other gear were corroded or destroyed beyond repair. Physically the Associates seem fine, besides mild sunburn, but the situation led to mental duress. During the debriefing, the remainder of their attire was being investigated for Travelers Disease but it appeared the materials just aged extremely rapid. However, naturally occurring materials didn’t seem to suffer from this effect. Plain Iron buttons on Associates ███ didn’t show corrosion caused by something other than her known refusal to take proper care of her apparel. She did mourn the loss of a revolver which was an heirloom. A cotton short Associate █ had to borrow from Associate ██ showed no unusual signs of ageing suggesting the effect does not transfer from victim to victim. Items recovered during debriefing: Pure Cotton clothes, little to no degradation Woolen undergarment, seems fine, but synthetic yarn used to mend tears has decayed. A canvas military style bag, the galvanised buckles broke. The Associate fixed this by tying loose ends into a knot. Canvas spats, though the canvas is natural these were heavily impregnated to resist water and shows sign of deterioration. Most galvanised buckles have broken. Vegetable tanned leather belts and straps, chemical Tanned Leather showed signs of heavy deterioration in places. A old bronze medal worn by Associate ███ Silver hair pins used by Associate █ A golden ring inset with a onyx stone worn by Associate █ A copper container used to hold tobacco, the tobacco, however lost its flavour. A iron mess tin, only shows corrosion due to neglect A galvanised flask in a canvas cover, Cover is undamaged However the metal shows signs of decay on the surface. A gilded whistle, corroded past the state of usefulness. Early 19th century Colt Single Action revolver, all metal components have corroded beyond repair. The wood and the iron nails in the handle seem fine apart from the damage done by metal corrosion. Despite the voluntary nature of this expedition the Chair has decided to compensate these Associates for their lost attire as the experience was deemed humiliating enough as it was. Although some articles of clothing have been partially compensated. Seriously, ladies, there is no need to wear Parisian Couture in the field! Except maybe on diplomatic excursions to more developed nations. We also ask those involved to be discreet about this matter. '' ''- Dr Brandy ' '''Future expeditions' After P-73 was identified The Chair decided that The Tower, P-73-1, should be investigated. It so happens Associate 78 is an antiquarian with a somewhat unique lifestyle and a big fondness for early medieval and iron age culture and has learned several old dialects. When he learned about Plane 73 he immediately volunteered to organise future expeditions on the grounds that it's a unique opportunity to ‘learn more about our own ancestry’. Currently, plans are being made for long term exploration of Plane 73, which might serve as an example of future endeavours. - Dr Bourbon '''Preliminary expedition of Plane 73 by Associate 78, report summary "My first week on Plane 73 was by no means sufficient. Be it a week, a month or two it would not have satisfied my curiosity. The Chair has decided I am allowed to return in a months time under the condition that I undergo a thorough examination by physicians for signs of Travelers Disease. Fair Enough, I suppose. I recovered the camp of the ladies who visited before. As expected most equipment was destroyed apart from wooden objects, like poles and stakes. My main focus was on getting acquainted with the local cultures and their knowledge of P-73 and if there is a connection to The Tower. During my week here I spend most of my time in the presence of the Storytellers. The Angai as this tribe is called, use many metaphors in their language which is quite similar to Gaelic. I managed to convince them I am a traveller from across the Great Sea to explain my dialect. ... I am still learning their languages, but this is what I could gather from their legends, as explained by various storytellers and Preachers. Their religion seems to be a combination of Zoroastrianism and European pagan beliefs with an emphasis on light and darkness; The Gods who use and preserve the Flame and the Gods who seek to extinguish it. The Tower is referred to as the Jesuus Anvil. Jesuus being the second prophet of their faith. According to the legend, the nameless first Prophet brought welfare and created a Great Society. However, this empire collapsed when the sin of man extinguished the flame spirits and steeped the flames. During times of Darkness, a spider spun a web across the heavens that blacked out the sun and then unleashed its young upon the world to devour the living. The Prophet Jesuus, a Blacksmith by trade, was instructed by the Gods of Light to forge hammers inside The Anvil to slay the beasts. These hammers were so powerful they turned monsters to ash on impact, but could not slay the human followers of the Spider. After a devastating war that destroyed all that remained of the Great Empire, Jesuus retreated into the Anvil, not to return until the power of the Gods of the Light is needed once again. "I tried to find out if one of these hammers still remains. Unfortunately, there was no consistent answer. Some said yes. Others said no. I was also warned there are charlatans claiming to sell such relics. Most agree that Jesuus took the hammers with him into the Anvil. That is, unfortunately, all I have to report. The sea between the Rift and P-73-1 is a hazard that takes a lot of effort to overcome. My first suggestion is to create a specialised vehicle that allows us to cover a great distance and still fits through a r...-- While writing this suggestion I realised that P-73 would destroy this vessel within three days. So, it seems we need to acquire a local vessel. Traders take travellers to the continent. A journey across the channel would be less than a day. But the journey on land could be long and hazardous, leaving little time to conduct any meaningful research on P73-1. If we intended to find the truth behind the tower, multiple expeditions, spread across several years or even a decade, can be expected. And that is if the local populace remains cooperative. So, maybe the option for an experimental vessel just to ferry the Associates to the site and then retreat back to the Rift before P-73 effects grab hold of it, is something worth considering." Associate 78 has been permanently assigned to the investigation to Plane- and Phenomenon-73. Appropriate measures are being put in place to further his, and the specially created committee Gofannons Carpenters, their endeavours. Associates 78’s last proposal is being looked into. A matter of Grave concern Fellow Chair members, I write to you about a matter that concerns me gravely. Insist that the investigating into Phenomenon-73 is to be prioritised with due haste. If P-73 can be weaponised, this would spell the end of our, no, the world's civilisations, as we know it. Our industry, knowledge, cultural achievements and potential legacy would be ended in a matter of days. And we have no deterrent. I realise that the fallout from the initial reports are rather comical, and might have clouded peoples insight into the potential threat this might form. I hope The Chair realises we have more than some ladies garments to worry about. On the other hand, as we have encountered threats of a mechanical nature, the technology behind P-73-1 and the Hammers of Legend might give us an edge in a future conflict. I realise this might come across as contradictory. But if I have to choose between a future where I’d be forced to write these letters with a quill by candlelight or the enslavement, or god forbid extermination, of the human race. Dear Chair members, what would you choose? - Sincerely, Mr Scrooge